In the construction of structures having concrete block foundation walls, it is typical to provide concrete footings seated in a bed of gravel or crushed stone. Such foundation walls will surround a concrete slab floor which is also seated on crushed stone or the like. For various reasons, water will accumulate in the bottom course of the blocks seated on the footings, and seeps by capillary action, and through cracks, to the interior of the basement. Water can also enter by reason of high water pressure resulting from a high water table which forces water through mortar joints, wall-to-floor joints and any other cracks or punctures in the concrete. In some cases the wall may be so porous that water will naturally seep therethrough.
The usual approach to preventing such water seepage involved the use of a drainage tile in particulate material along the outside of the wall, and an additional tile in particulate material underlying the basement floor slab. Water was then intended to drain into the tiles and flow or be pumped through the tile to a remote point for disposal. However, drainage tiles by themselves have not solved the problem.
Another approach to preventing such water leakage, is in attempting to patch all cracks and holes in the wall. Obviously such repair is difficult and expensive because all of the soil against the wall must first be removed prior to such patching or repairing.
Other attempts to provide drainage for concrete block walls involved the formation of drainage holes extending from the interior of the bottom course of blocks to a drainage trench or the like. While this method proved more successful, it still suffered drawbacks, because excess mortar and backfill dirt would fall within the interior core of the concrete block walls during their construction. This excess mortar and dirt would then plug the holes in the bottom course of the wall and cause water to accumulate within the wall.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for draining concrete block walls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wall drainage apparatus which is not subject to plugging by excess mortar or backfill dirt.
A further object is to provide drainage apparatus which is simple and economical to install during the construction of the concrete block wall.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.